Hot Mess
by Noevelle3
Summary: A fight between Castle and Beckett, 'talking' over what has happened recently, after Headhunter no real spoilers.. Maybe a two parter OneShot thing, all depends on you guys. Can turn M rated in second chapter, IF I make a second one. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of the fandom, I hope you thoroughly enjoy this little one shot situation, tell me If I should write a second chapter, which would lead to a M rated situation, if you know what I'm saying..;) ;) lol, anyway enjoy… **

"For Christ sakes Kate why can't you just admit you were wrong!" Castle was beyond the point of anger, he was long past that a while ago-no right now he was irrationally fierce. Dementedly furious to say the least, and it was all because of her, of course it was because of her. She is the only woman in the whole universe who can get him this flustered. He's pacing frantically back and forth on the wood floors of her apartment, deeply regretting coming over in the first place.

"I'm wrong? I'm Wrong! Castle, you went behind my back with the one thing you KNOW I wanted you to stay out of!" His furry was now ricocheting onto her, making her just as bitter as him, she brought up her shooting case to kick him back down in the argument.

Rick releases a Siberian laugh, that sends more tension down Kate's body.

"Kate that's completely different and you know it!" He subsides his pacing, coming to a screeching halt right in front of her. Practically towering over her with the abutting proximity between them.

"Oh don't give me that!" Kate is highly aware of the fact that he is in more than one way correct about what she did being different, but she's going to let that knowledge slide considering the amount of annoyance shining out of her. She shrugs him off as she glides passed him, only increasing his anger-causing him to grab her by the arm to make her stop.

"Don't you walk away from me, Kate." His voice stern, his jaw set making his face look like stone. Kate would never admit it but he looked quite intimidating and attractive all at the same time in that second. Instead of letting him get the satisfaction of actually thinking he was scaring her, she rouse an eyebrow at him. As if he was crazy for thinking one minute that she had to listen to him.

Rick doesn't release her arm though, his eyes shadow over into a dark blue she has never witnessed before. He looks livid, it makes her shiver. But she's not going down without a fight, wont let him win this battle.

"Excuse me?" She questions, looking down at her arm then back at him.

"I am sick of you walking away from me Kate, we are talking this out, or I'm leaving." He threatens. Kate wanted to roll her eyes at him, make him swelter with anger. Decided against it and just went with a sarcastic remark.

"Be my guest Castle." She tests him, pulling her arm out of his crushing hold.

"Damn it Kate, you don't get to do that, that's not fair." He nearly whined in frustration, running a shaky hand through his already fallen hair.

"Rick **you don't get to** tell me what I can and cannot do" Kate barks, mocking him. At this point he wants to just storm out of her apartment and never look back, but he can't do that and he wont. He loves her too much to just walk away, after everything they have been through it would be pointless to stop fighting now.

"God You're so infuriating Kate, can't you see I'm trying to make this better?" His eyes darting to hers with desperation.

"Ha! Make this better" Her hand goes to her hip "maybe you should have thought about that before you started acting like a complete Jackass!" She snarled back, hating that he treated her like they were not partners, best friends for nearly three weeks. It made her want to cry every day, not knowing what she did to cause him to act the way he did. It did subside eventually after the whole ordeal with Slaughter, but things were still different. Like he was unsure of himself and it made Kate feel uneasy around him, she just wanted to know what was wrong. He had finally told her about what he heard in the box during the bombing case, which leads her back to today, she had invited him over to finally talk about everything that had happened, which is just leaving them with this horrid argument.

"I was only acting like a _jackass_ because you don't…." He fades off after that, making her want more. He seems flustered, trying to find the right words although they're already at the tip of his tongue he just doesn't have it in him to say them out loud. His eyes start turning red from what she can only guess as rising tears. She wants to scare the tears away, to never see him hurt again, but she can't. So she push's him to finish his sentence.

"I don't what Rick?" Her voice softer then before.

"Love me back." His face has so many emotions playing upon it, she can't figure out which one to read first. What she gets out of it though is anger, hurt and last but not least defeat.

He closes his eyes wanting to rid away all the pain clenching at his heart, but it just wont wash away and he hates it. He hates it with a burning passion, his mother was right _Love is not a switch, you can't just turn it off._ No…no how could he have ever been so credulous, that he actually thought that that was possible. His heart was a flame and she was the only one who fanned it to keep it lit, and it was tearing him apart.

Kate felt terrible, shame rising in her. How can he think that she doesn't feel the same? Isn't it written all over her face every morning he comes into the precinct? Can't he see it with each brush of her hands on his? Maybe that isn't enough for him to believe what he feels for her is a mutual thing. That makes Kate sick to her stomach, absolutely repulsed.

"Cas- Rick, why would you-" He cuts her off, not too fancy on the idea of listening to her tell him that he's right, that she's so sorry she doesn't feel the same, the famous line 'can we still be friends.' Because the truth is he'd be lying to himself if he said he could just be friends with Kate Beckett anymore, he needs more, wants her in everyway possible. Not just as friends or partners, no it just wouldn't work for him.

"No I get it, I do." He nods his head smiling the fakest smile she has ever seen. She wants to yell at him that 'No he doesn't get it' but she stands there and listens to his stupid speech.

"I'm just going to leave because I can't stand here and continue this conversation like it's not killing me inside, the fact that you don't feel the same, that you don't-" Before he can say one more idiotic word Kate makes sure to shut him up with her lips.

She took his shirt in her hands and he didn't even know how to react, he was a bit puzzled at her actions-the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He stood there shell-shocked as her lips formed over his, once he finally caught his bearings again he kissed her back. How could he not, it felt amazing having her lips on his and he didn't want it to end.

The familiar electric feeling it sent through her body like their first kiss made her want more, but she kissed him to make a point, to show him that he was naïve for ever doubting her feelings for him. So before the kiss could go any further she pulled away, trying to compose herself. It was a lot harder than she imagined. When she pulled away from his lips he was envious of her feel at this point and just wanted more.

"Rick for someone as smart as yourself, you really are dumb."

Her greenish eyes descended into his blue, she could see clear as day the lust that formed in his orbs of aqua. She was tempted on every level to kiss him again but she restrained herself. She undid her clamped fists from his shirt and smoothed out the crinkled fabric, she patted his chest before she started to turn on her heels to walk away to her bedroom.

Castle couldn't get his mind around what exactly she was doing but he was not too keen on her walking away after that kiss. His brain shouted at him to do something, anything to keep her there; with him.

"Kate." Was what he got out of his throat, his voice sounded deeper than he expected.

She could hear the desire in his voice, making her stomach plummet with appetence of her own. She turned around hesitantly, trying her hardest not to seem desperate but she knew she was, oh how she was.

When she turned around her eyes met his catching his attention in a whole other way, her eyes turned dark. He could see past her calm mask on her face, all the longing hiding in her eyes. He was finalized with being a gentlemen, he wanted her, he longed for her in so many unexplainable ways. On that note he took a leap of faith, pushing aside the fear that she would kick him out of her apartment and grabbed her by the waist dragging her to him.

"Cas! What are you-" His lips cut her off, as he grasped her face in his right hand. She pushes at his chest, not liking that he is in control but all together loving it at the same time. He didn't budge at her struggle and continued to hypnotize her with his mouth. She gave up on fighting him and gave into her urges, letting her fists melt into his chest, turning into a caress instead of an assault. Traveling her hands up his collar bone finally reaching around his neck.

Rick let his hand fall from her face down to her waist pulling her closer to him, making her moan softly into the kiss. This sent flush all over his body, his skin caught fire that he isn't willing to put out. He dug his thumbs into her hipbones, which left her craving more. Lifting her lips only so they hovered over his she began to huff out his name.

"Cas-" She kissed him again, not liking the distance between both their lips when she talked. Moving her lips to his neck, she breathed on his skin the rest of her sentence.

"Bed.. Room"

**Let me know if I should continue, also review telling me if you liked it or not. Just opinions and what not. Thank you :D come again!**


	2. Chapter 2

His mouth didn't leave hers as he lifted her up. To his surprise she abided with no problem, new boundaries between them broken as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands holding her by her bottom as he stammered to her room in a frenzy of kisses. Not really sure where he was heading, considering the fact that he's never actually seen her bedroom before.

'_god I'm going into Kate Beckett's bedroom'_

His mind kept on rewinding that thought, making him try to maneuver them to her room faster. Something he has been dreaming about since he's first met her, but now it meant so much more to him. Not just some kind of booty call, no, this was real. This was love, passion and everything else he has ever really wanted.

Kate could feel the tiny hint of pleasuring pain that washed over her shoulder blades as he pushed her up against the hallway wall. Ravishing each other in kisses. The feel of his body weight up against her center made her go a little light headed.

'_is this really happening'_

She thought to herself as his lips continued to do amazing things to the back of her neck. The feel of his lips sent Goosebumps straight through to her ears almost like a tickle of shockwaves, the blood rushing up with all the pleasure as well. Anticipation flew through her mind, only a couple of feet was her bedroom door. It was taunting her, knowing they were so close.

The heat between both of them was almost too overwhelming. Kate was almost certain she would pass out from a heat stroke. His kisses steamy on her neck, pulling out noises from her she was all too turned on to be embarrassed by.

Rick tried to contain some composure as he removed her tiny frame from off the wall, towards her bedroom. Finally. His teeth teasing her soft skin, leaving her to tilt her neck for more access for him. They were both enjoying this new contact between them all too much.

Between all the pain, anger, and devastation from the past couple of weeks it was all really doing a toil on both of them. Leaving there real emotions for each other out in the open, consuming both of them. They could feel it with the intensity of each kiss. Each touch sending fever across their skin for each other, and hell they haven't even made it to the bedroom yet.

Rick opened his eyes only for a fraction of a second to find the metal handle to the door with one of his hands as the other held Kate up. The handle felt almost as if it were frozen compared to the temperature of his body. The door to bedroom flung open, the gush of wind it caused flew over their skin cooling them off only for a moment.

Rick was fed up with the amount of clothes they were wearing, Kate must have been thinking the same exact thing because her fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt in a quick fashion. He could feel the smile play across her lips, they were angel light on his now. His eyes fluttered open at the lightness, her eyes were now open as well. They looked into each others eyes, finally letting the reality of situation dawn on them. Kate could see Rick's eyes change from pure lust to in awe of her. She couldn't help but repay him with the same expression. She had as much love for him as he did for her, and right at that second they could both see it in each others orbs. Blue forming into Green, seeing into the others soul.

It was almost shocking at how the mood had suddenly changed between their kissing, leaving only pure passion. No more rush in their veins, just love. Rick sat on the edge of the bed, having Kate straddled around him, on his lap. Her hands pushed down his arms ridding away his shirt, leaving only his undershirt on his torso.

Castle was grateful for the sweater that Kate was wearing, making it easy for him to gently lift up over her head. The feel of his fingers playing against her sides as he did so made a shiver of magic go up Kate's spine. She put up her arms for the task of his to remove her shirt to be much easier. His eyes stayed on her body as he did so, admiring her in silence. His gaze dancing across her until he landed upon her chest and there it sat. The scar that reminded him that he had almost lost the opportunity to get here in the first place.

The thought clutched at his heart. His eyes nearly bore into her damaged skin. His heart began pounding harder now as he tilted his head forward and pressed his lips gingerly on her faded bullet wound. Knowing he could have lost this beautiful creature that was wrapped around him like he had always imagined made him so hopefully thankful. And the fact that she always managed to make it so much better than his imagination brought tears to his eyes.

"God Kate I'm so happy you're here with me."

He nearly choked out, making Kate cup his face in her hands nudging his face to look up at her. The mixed message behind his words formed a lump of her own in her throat. She knew exactly how he felt because she was just as appreciative of her being alive as he was, especially at this moment. She wanted to lighten the mood though, this was no time for crying and mourning over old things. So for once she went for humor.

'_wow I really have been hanging around with him for too long'_

"Hey" She said tears at the bridge of her eyes, she wanted him to look her in the eyes though. Once he finally let his eyes meet with hers she reassured him that she was here, that she was alright.

"You don't think I would just leave you Castle did you" She tilted her head with a teasing smile pulling at her lips. "I mean before showing you just how much you would have missed out on" Her glossy eyes formed crinkles from the soft smile that crossed her face. Her humorous remark got a bit of a smile out of Castle, which she was grateful for.

"Yeah I guess I was kinda' dumb huh?" He teased back, appreciating the wonderful banter that they share. She always knew how to comfort him in just the right way.

Her smile grew wider loving this man more and more each second passing by. Her heart thumped with glee of the love that swarmed through her.

'_Oh my god, do I have butterflies?'_ She questioned the flutters in her stomach already knowing the answer. She put her thumbs up to the corners of each side of his mouth and rubbed each side until his face fell into a more craving look. With that she leaned in and moved her lips over his in a sensation of affection they both have never felt with any other human being before.

It was almost weird at how much they felt in just a kiss. How were they going to deal with what was up next.

_**Next chapter is going to be M rated… well If I make a next chapter! I think I will, should I? Idk, REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
